An Angel of My Own (UPDATED!)
by Coise
Summary: Realizing that death is an even harder thing to accomplish than life, Jin is staggered by visions and upcoming news, leading him to the 7th KOIF Tournament in search for answers. There he not only regains knowledge of his true lineage and identity as well as his forgotten romance with the very first of the Angel Gene, but realizes that his fight for peace is far from over.
1. Prologue

_**Omg I astiifsorry for not updating in awhile….a really long while. But I am still pleased to know that I have decided to restart the entire story, and bless me that it comes out more of a success! **_

**Disclaimer: ****I** **own** **none** **of** **the** **Tekken** **characters** **mentioned** **in** **here….unfortunately.**

**Prologue **

_Unknown area in Russia, December 1905_

She'd told him to stay away. He knew as well as she did of what was to follow soon after. But knowing Jin, he had a knack of doing the very opposite when he chose to. And that was a lot.

No one ruled him. No one commanded him when he was set on something. Not even his longtime lover whom he teases with his lips while pinning her hands above her head in the soft grass outside from their large mansion. A home soon to be left behind.

Naomi bites her bottom lip in an attempt to hide the fact that her body is slowly succumbing to Jin's will after feeling his teeth graze her neck for the fifth time. Jin only smirks; he knows that she'll give in soon. She always did, from the previous life to the next. However, it's evident that she's putting up a fight. He knows why and it's all the more reason for him to continue to please her...or at least try to. He didn't want words. He already knows the first thing that will come from her lips as soon as she gets to chance to say them. He has no patience, nor the time, so he gives her no chance. Unfortunately for him, Naomi remains far more persistent than him.

"Jin, you idiot-ah! Please...listen." Her hips buck up once his lips roam the soft and pale flesh of her stomach. Her protesting only builds up his lustful state. His fear of her saying anything else to eradicate the mood entirely increases his will to block her out mentally until she begins moaning and pleading for more physical gratification.

"Be quiet Naomi...just give into it my love…" he huffs whilst he continues kissing her stomach. He comes close to placing his lips above her vagina when she pushes him off and says "How can I when I know that soon after this tryst we'll be disappearing from each other?"

And the mood ebbs away…

Jin reluctantly backs away to give her breathing room as she pulls her thin gown back down over her stomach and womanhood as protection from the cold...not that she needs it. She was born in it. Jin however was never bothered by it. He allows it to cool down the heated passion that he'd tried to force on his precious angel seconds ago. The couple allow a brief silence to pass as he looks over at the moonlit river nearby before he speaks again.

"I know what is to happen to us. It's all I can think about," he admits, still looking away. "The council confirmed our calling, yes. It doesn't mean that I would spend this time being isolated from you. You know I've never done that before. I won't do it now."

Naomi hugs her knees to her chest. "But...doesn't it ever bother you…? We've been doing this since the beginning of time. Living, dying, living again. We make love every time at the last moment, only to watch each other burn in our own flames." Jin turns to her and sees the fear in her eyes. Naomi tries her best to hold back tears as she claims her fear of it happening again. "I know we always come back to each other. But I'm afraid…things might-"

"No more Naomi. No more." Jin says rather harshly as he eases his way towards her again. She relaxes a bit underneath his warmth as he takes her face in his hands. "You know I will always return to you. I don't want you corrupting your thoughts with grim possibilities the future may hold for us."

"And I don't want you to remember me as the woman who constantly turns to ash when she reaches her _end_! I want you to remember me as the woman who's been able to hold you and kiss you while she's still very much alive and not awaiting another life."

Knowing their lifestyle, Naomi's fears were perhaps reasonable. She, the very first of the rare Angel Gene holds onto the very first of the widely populated Devil Gene. They should be enemies. Aware of the gods that they come from, that was very expected. However, Jin made these expectations void when he vowed his love for Naomi and merged the genes as one numerous times from he and his lover's constant consummations. However, there were those who were against this union, especially from those of the Devil Gene. Yet for every life Jin lived, he was never without followers and loyal subjects which he considered his equals. Naomi, who's always fought at his side, has always had the fear that the goddess of the Angel Gene, her mother and father, or the god of the Devil Gene, Jin's _true_ father, would do something cruel to tear them and the genes apart. This she remains to fear every time she is "reborn" into the world, again and again.

Jin simply smiles and places his hands on her waist and hoists her into his lap. He takes in his snowy angel's blessed features; her platinum white hair flowing down in perfect waves, her plump, glossy lips, her admiring curves...the list is almost endless. Naomi blushes as confusion washes over her. Jin once again looks into her moon-colored orbs for eyes and says, "I don't care for remembering certain things about you when I prefer to remember _everything _of you." His hands trail further up her slim body and he can feel her nails slightly sink into his shoulders. "If I die a phoenix's death once more at this moment, I want to be inside of you. _Joined_ with you. I want my last memory…" he says as his lips find their way to Naomi's neck again, "...to be your face as I ravish you just as I always have. And I promise, you will _never _be without me. So be quiet and watch as I burn myself into you once more. Watch…"

Jin runs his tongue along her neck and nips and sucks at the tempting flesh. Naomi whimpers as the pleasure overwhelms her and this time she does not fight it. Jin rips away the thin clothing of her night gown and dives for her chest. Naomi moans aloud as her demonic lover softly grinds her nipples between his teeth. Jin brings her down to her back and kisses all over her body, then reaches back to the area he attempted to claim for the night before he was..._rudely_ interrupted. He breathes over her inner thighs, her nether lips, and her clitoris as the angel squirms underneath. She becomes desperate for him so quickly. It could be that he has always a way of making her go weak to his lust, or it could be that she didn't want to waste any more time now that she's been reassured.

Jin licks, kisses and grazes his teeth at every sensitive portion of her pussy, knowing where the pleasure hit her most and how to make her cry out, which she did. Her nails dig into his jet black hair, insisting he take her to her peak. He's nearly there when he removes his face from between her thighs and replace it with his hard throbbing member which he's kept dormant too long. He goes in without hesitation and Naomi loses control before she can figure out that she's been penetrated, or even question how he removed his clothing so quickly despite that he was only clad in black pajama pants. Jin pumps himself in and out of her, changing his pace as he goes just to prolong his angel's climax. He utters her name as her walls massage his cock. While he strokes her the feeling becomes almost unbearable. Naomi looks down at where she and Jin are joined and her blush is far more evident as she witnesses the heat of Jin's member sliding in and out of her. They pause for a moment, only for Jin to gaze into her eyes once again. The moonlight glows over her sweat kissed body, revealing more of her beautiful flushed face her parted lips await Jin's as he comes down to kiss her. He lifts her up and seats her on his lap once again and thrusts inside her even harder without giving her the time to brace herself.

Naomi cries out his name, feeling nothing but the heat moving through her, wave after wave, spasm after spasm. Her vision turns to a searing white. The tension builds up faster as the two rub against each other and form a melody of moans that ring throughout the fields.

"Jin...I...!" Naomi fails to finish her sentence as she feels the tension break free. Her entire body goes stiff as she clenches down on Jin's member. He thrusts a final time inside her, filling her womb with his seed. His grasp of Naomi becomes tighter and Naomi can feel the warm liquid oozing out of her. She smiles inwardly and takes in a large gasp of air while Jin rests his head on her shoulder. They hold onto each other, reveling in the sounds of the nature around them. As they come down from their climax, a new heat grows on them, but it was different from the one they'd just shared. Naomi looks down at Jin with the same expression she always gives him at their last moment together.

It's time.

White flames begin to engulf Naomi as bluish black flames take Jin. Naomi is first to disappear, but before she can burn away completely, she steals one last kiss from Jin. He wipes the last tear that leaves her eye. Then soon after, all he is holding is air.

"I love you", he whispers before he is nothing but ash himself. The wind blows the both away, leaving nothing of their presence save the sweat and liquids that left their bodies during their love making, sunk into the grass and soil beneath them.

Naomi had every right to fear for their future. Perhaps she knew something Jin did not. Perhaps it was in her nature to worry to much. Whatever the case was, another fifty to a hundred years would take them to a future that may have possibly brought the angel's fears to life.

_**And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoy this better than the first one I put up! I felt like something needed to change about the story, and further on you'll see that each chapter will change, either partially or entirely. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy the knew edits. Till then my little grasshoppers…..**_


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tekken characters mentioned in this story…unfortunately.**_

**Chapter 1: Painful Slumber**

_Egypt, 110 years later_

A darkness loomed over him as he approached the creature with slow, even steps.

'_I will put an end to this…'_

The fearsome tone of the beast as it taunted the young man towards his demise.

'_I come from a higher plane than your earthly laws...you will destroy yourself as well'..._

Lar's overwhelming call as the beast fell to its death, taking his wayward and dark half-nephew along with it.

'_Jin!'_

That was the last thing any witness of that even had seen. To everyone at the moment, Jin was dead. However, they were oblivious to what had happened after he and Azazel had gone down to their deaths.

They could never have seen the hand that pulled Jin back up before he was done falling...

_Mishima Headquarters, 6 months later_

The white blinds his gaze and brings an agonizing pain to his eyes and brain. He strains to see past it, but fails. The pain only leads to confusion, then even more pain. The air around him is thick and hot and it doesn't make anything better for him as he fails to wipe the sweat that is getting into his eyes. In fact, his limbs resist the will to function properly as he tries to look around for anything beyond the whiteness. He tries to lift his head, but his neck feels like half-formed jelly. He allows then allows it to drop back down in defeat, hearing the clank of hollow metal underneath him. Like an operation table. Last time he checked he was surrounded by sand and stone. And on top of that, he wasn't naked.

Before he can attempt to utter a word through his seemingly comatose condition, he hears a voice calling to him. At first all he hears is a static and genderless voice, so it's hard to determine just who it could possibly be. All of a sudden, the voice becomes more clear...and more feminine. She's singing.

Jin calls out, but immediately winces at the burning pain in his throat. He desperately needs water, something, anything to quench his newfound thirst, but figuring out his whereabouts is a more important task.

The voice stops singing.

"Jin…are you enjoying heaven Jin?"

Managing to withstand the soreness in his throat, Jin speaks aloud.

"Heaven…?" he asks in a raspy voice.

"How does it feel?"

"Pain….." Is all he can mutter out before going into a fit of painful coughs.

"Awww, that's too bad. Perhaps you're not in heaven then. Perhaps you're just still in the process of dying."

Jin stiffens at the words "process of dying". '_I should already be dead', _he says in his head.

The unknown presents herself as she towers over Jin. Her face, or at least her eyes, are well hidden by the shadow of the red hood that she wears. Wisps of burgundy-colored hair peek through as she brings her pink smiling lips to Jin's forehead. She lets them stay on his skin for a few good seconds while she gently runs her fingers over his sweaty, dirty hair. A warmth, one different from the sweltering heat, briefly passes through Jin. He relaxes underneath her and gives up the attempt of talking. The pain isn't worth it.

The woman removes her lips from the young man's forehead and rest them just inches from his ear. Her next words send a shock through his body.

"Or perhaps...you might not be dying at all. So perhaps you should get the fuck up. _Now._"

Jin isn't prepared for the excruciating pain that follows as his body thrashes and wriggles above the metal table. The woman's cloak becomes a formless red gas clouding the white surrounding the both of them. But the woman is gone, leaving Jin to choke on the smoke, adding to the pain. He continues to thrash about for what feels like forever until his head begins to spin. His eyes roll into his head and everything goes black. Slow and distorted voices gather in his mind as he's lost the strength to determine who they belong to. Seconds later, the voice of a more familiar woman wakes him from his seizure.

"Jin! JIN!"

Jin bolts upright and is stopped by an arm to his torso and a hard grip on his arm. He sputters out saliva and air as he struggles to breathe normally. The red smoke is no longer there, yet he can still feel the cold metal beneath him as well as the nakedness of his own body. His vision is jarry for the first few minutes but soon it becomes clear enough for him to get a good look around the room. Men and women in lab coats staring at him with trembling looks. Whether they feared for his life or anticipated his death, he did not know. He also sees a few familiar faces: Eddy, who is to his left, holding a used needle which was perhaps jabbed into his chest moments ago. Lars, at the foot of the bed…he shouldn't be here. And Nina, who is at his right, holding him down. All three of them carry unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Jin...can you hear me?" Nina asks gently. It's surprising hearing that tone from her. Everyone is used to her sarcastic and icy demeanor.

Jin blinks. He wants to answer the question but his throat is completely dry. The burning sensation hasn't left him at all. He spots an IV drip attached to his arm. Seeing the clear liquid going through brings back his aching thirst.

"Water…" he manages to say before wincing again. Nina looks at one of the nurses and urges her to fetch a glass of water for her boss. It only takes the woman ten seconds before she rushes back with a plastic cup, no doubt from an office room nearby. Nina takes the cup and brings it to Jin's lips. "Drink," she orders gently. Jin leans his head back slightly and parts his lips to make way for the cool liquid. It eases down his throat, soothing the ache and quenching his desperate thirst.

"Can you tell us how you're feeling…?" Eddy asks.

Jin looks around a final time until his eyes rest on Lars. '_Why are you here…?' _he says inwardly. '_What is this? Where am I?' _It's almost as if he's mentally directing those questions at him. Lars only nods as if he's heard them. Jin's limbs go weak, and his eyelids grow heavy. Giving in to the exhaustion, Jin falls back onto the table. He can still hear everyone's voices.

"What's wrong with him?" Nina inquires.

A male nurse comes up to Jin and checks for a pulse, then pries his eyes open one at a time. Jin can't do anything to resist the bright flashlight burning in his eyes.

"He's just tired from the..._extra_ _work_ that his body has just taken," the nurse finally says. "But his vitals are fine now. I don't believe we should be expecting what we've just witnessed again. I'll have Dr. Bosconovitch come by with a full diagnostic as soon as Mr. Kazama is well."

Nina orders the nurses and medical officials to leave the room, leaving only her, Eddy, and Lars. They converse between each other in hushed tones but Jin is still able to hear what is being said.

"This is insane," Eddy says. "What if he encounters another seizure?"

"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't." Whatever the case is, he's here and he's alive," Nina replies back. "And whether we're happy about that or not, problems will come and there'll be a shitstorm of questions and not just from _him_," she says referring to Jin. Her attention then goes to Lars. "We can get some of them out the way by you first telling us if you're certain that what you've said before he went into shock is true."

Lars is rather adamant about the situation. "It's true. Once I was called about the news of him still being alive, I highly doubted it until they showed me his body. That ninja had told me that he was discovered by soldiers scanning the area. I had him brought here."

"Knowing well that you could've been executed for your resistance against the Zaibatsu?" Eddy added. Lars nods.

"Before Azazel came through, before Jin killed him...he told me he wanted us to destroy each other...but I know I would've died in the process. His heart would've kept on beating even if he didn't want it to. And whether he's grown attached to the Zaibatsu or not, I know one thing. My mind has been...altered because of him. It took a lot of lives to get to the truth of all this. But he's got to face the truth. At this rate, everything that's happened…where does it go from here?"

There's a long pause. Nina looks down at Jin and releases a sigh.

"Don't know. But we do know what we might need to do next. We'll discuss this later when he wakes up again. He'll need his strength for what comes next."

The trio walks off, leaving Jin alone. He takes in what Nina has just said. What all of them have said. As great as the ache in his body is from all the pain, he is numb. He can't die. He's taken lives for nothing. He was supposed to die and save the world from the very thing corrupting his own body. Unfortunately, the devil has won.

'_What happens now?'_

_**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm currently working on the next chapter now. Hopefully it comes out just as good! Till then, my little grasshoppers...**_


	3. Chapter 2: What Comes Next

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own any of the Tekken characters mentioned in this story…unfortunately.**_

**Chapter 2: What Comes Next**

_Mishima Headquarters, 3 days later_

Jin struggles to keep his eyes open as he adjusts to the light around him. Nothing was ever more annoying to him than waking up like he's been asleep for a thousand years. He knows what that felt like many times. Only this time, the extra aching is definitely guaranteed. He blinks a few times before he can take in his surroundings.

It's no longer the blank white space he was previously in and he's no longer lying on a metal table. He's lying on a much softer surface as he is propped up with a set of pillows. He surprisingly has more than enough strength to sit up on his own and look around the place. It is a small hospital-like room with screens and computers near the bed displaying numerous information such as Jin's pulse and heart rate on one screen, then world news on another. However nothing can be heard as the screen is on mute; perhaps put that way as to not disturb the sleeping man. Jin scans the area again in search of a remote to raise the volume until the doors slide open in front of him and Lars steps in. He's not donned in his army attire. Instead he wears a casual black shirt with slight detail, accompanied with white pants and red gloves. He starts for one of the screens but stops when he notices a conscious Jin. The two men stare at each other for a few moments yet surprisingly, Lars keeps his cool while in his presence.

"Not quite the outcome you hoped for is it?" He asks. He doesn't sound smug about it; rather curious. Jin is reluctant to speak at first until Lars pulls a chair up to his side. He doesn't sit in it yet; it's almost as if he's waiting for that invitation.

"You know the answer to that already," Jin finally says. He nods for Lars to sit down. As he does he says "You know, I was pretty surprised when they said you we-"

"I know," Jin says, cutting him off. He looks at Lars. "I heard everything you three said before I blacked out again."

Lars sighs and looks away. He's no longer sure what to say. It's not that many seconds later, however, before he hears a chuckle. He looks back at Jin who is indeed chuckling from the bed and gets louder as he shakes his head. Lars only raises an eyebrow.

"What….what's funny?"

"You know…" he starts, calming himself, "I'm honestly the least surprised out of everyone here that this happened. It's funny that I still allowed myself one speck of hope that I would be able to rid myself of _this_," he says looking down at his hands. That laughter soon turns to remorse, then angry huffs of breath. "This accursed blood in my veins. This fucking curse…."

He plops down on the pillows and sighs in defeat. "I just want to die. How fucking hard is it to do that? I've had a bullet to my head, I've been thrown off a cliff, I've been beaten and I literally let myself become incinerated when I killed that damn beast in that desert! And all this so I can live to tell the tale? No. No that's not what I put myself through all this for."

Lars looks down at his hands. He can't relate to the situation at all. He was just as blind into the whole charade as anyone else. He only did what he felt was right to do, even if it was going against the man he worked and fought for. But seeing how Jin is now...perhaps Lars has found a change of heart.

"You ever think about what it would be like if this family was...normal? If there was no war? If we weren't all going against each other?"

Jin glares at him and for a split second, Lars can spot a glimmer of longing in his eyes. They turn cloudy as Jin looks downward.

"At first...it was all I could think of. But as I spent the next set of years going through hell with them...that _thought_ became a fantasy I simply didn't have the luxury for. When Azazel came into my mind, it was nearly gone. And when I died…" he pauses, looking back up into Lars's eyes. "I could only think of my mother's solemn face every time she thought of my father. And I could only see-"

Jin's words are brought to a halt when a strange throbbing sensation runs through his head, one too tangible and intense for him to brush off. He squeezes his eyes shut as white light and brief images form. He can only make out the reach of a pale hand, a flash of platinum white hair and a pair of unique silver eyes. He's even sure he hears a faint laugh that strangely wakes up a long dormant arousal. When he comes to, Jin gasps and clutches the side of his head. Lars rushes out of his chair, nearly knocking it over. "Jin! What's wrong?"

It takes a moment for Jin to respond. His body eases down a bit and his breathing is more controlled, but he still has a hand latched to the side of his head. "I...I…"

Before he can finish his sentence, the doors slide open once again. Nina walks through, followed by Dr. Bosconovitch, the same doctor who had created a robotic version of his deceased daughter and one of Jin's bodyguards, Alisa. Seeing him brings a strange guilt to Jin is immediately brushed off. Nina is not in her fight wear either as she has taken on a dark red dress shirt with black slacks. Dr. Bosconovitch is in his usual white lab coat and his bushy eyebrows are downcast as his attention is borrowed into the transparent and electronic clipboard held in his hands. He taps at a few things and gazes at others, not once bringing his eyes up to Jin.

Jin looks at Nina and for a moment, he can see the worry in her eyes. He knows that seeing him this way affects her in some way. Despite that she was sent to assassinate him before, over the years they had established a bond of trust and maybe something close to friendship. Even on occasion, he allowed her to accompany him in his bed so that they could both release their own bouts of "tension". While those encounters were never romantic, they both knew that in spite of their godforsaken lives and agendas, they yearned for the feeling of being close to someone, especially if it meant taking the pain away for just a moment. They both needed some reminder of their humanity.

"He's awake. Why didn't you call anyone Alexandersson?" Nina said to Lars. Lars runs his gloved hand through his hair. "I felt like talking in private for a moment. Besides, it was good time for him to register his thoughts before he hears the news."

"News? What news?" Jin asks. His voice rises a little higher than his normal tone. The last thing he or anyone else wants to hear is bad news.

"_This_ news," Nina replies as she takes out a remote, one that Jin had previously been looking for, and turns the mute off from one of the nearby screens. A Japanese woman sits with a nonchalant expression as she discusses the topic on the headlines: _Where is Zaibatsu's Leader Now? _Jin stares at the words before listening to the report.

"...and at around 5:00 p.m., reports have been made of the Mishima Zaibatsu's current CEO, Jin Kazama as a missing person. Very few know of his whereabouts after he left his headquarters within Tokyo, Japan to compete in the world famous King of Iron Fist Tournament. Many say that he disappeared after he was finished, others are clueless. However, many are astonished to hear that the war disputed between the two powerful corporations has ceased and even more shocked to find that G Corporation was completely destroyed. It is unknown how it went down or who was involved but it is certain that the Zaibatsu had absolutely nothing to do with it. Some are beginning to question if this will spark the end of the KOIF Tournaments…"

"G Corporation was destroyed…?" Jin asks wearily, looking at Nina. She only nods. After a few more seconds she flips to another channel. This time of an English woman with a heavy British accent. Her report brings more stunning reactions.

"...as the CEO of the Zaibatsu remains missing as well as the CEO of the now obliterated G Corporation, Tekken Force has recently found a body in Egypt during their search for Heihachi Mishima, who was also reported missing for some time." A lump forms in Jin's throat. Even though he has not even the slightest knowledge of what could had happened to his grandfather after he defeated him, he knows what the reporter is going to say. "Tekken Force automatically identified the body as Heihachi himself. They refused to give us a description or the whereabouts of the deceased man's body when he was found, so until the awaited autopsy, we have very little information regarding his _official_ death. Reporting live fro-"

Nina cuts the screen off and all eyes fall back on Jin. He stares blankly at the screen which was just turned off. Although he should rejoice that one Mishima in the family is permanently dead (of course it would be Heihachi), he doesn't feel the rejoicing coming to him.

Nina brings Jin out his thoughts. "We received the actual report including all the details of his death yesterday. The results are...unusual for some reason." She casts a glance at Dr. Bosconovitch, who still has his eyes on the clipboard. Seeing him that way secretly starts to irritate Jin. But he inquires Nina to finish on with what was found.

"...Heart failure. More like it exploded though. When the Force found him...he looked like he had been dead for months. He was found near the area where you fought Azazel. As for Kazuya...he just vanished. And something tells me that he _knew_ what happened to G Corporation. That's why he never came back to it after the fight you had with him. He was able to escape but no one knows where he went off to."

The one thing Jin can think about is the fact that he didn't exactly _kill_ his grandfather that day in the desert. Sure he may have beaten the living hell out of him but something inside was telling him not to kill...just like that time in the Honmaru temple. He could've done it, and the gods know he had the power to. However, he refused to...but now the wretched old man is dead, and although he could never possess the Devil Gene like Jin or Kazuya, he couldn't die that easily; something he proved many times. A man of Mishima blood was never easy to kill, hence Jin's current status.

He can only guess that something more supernatural had gotten the job done.

"I want to know if Azazel is completely vanquished," Jin says. Dr. Bosconovitch finally pipes up.

"Indeed you did, which is why there is something else that I believe you need to hear. It's been worrying me ever since you were brought here under my care." He walks up the the foot of Jin's bed and places the tablet aside. He asks Nina for the remote, which she gives, and turns all of the screens pitch black.

"What I am about to say is only for the ears in this room. How you comprehend to this is your choice, Jin." He pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, bringing an ominous light to them that makes it hard for Jin to read his expression.

"Once you were found in the desert, the Mishima Zaibatsu went looking for the beast to see if there were either any remains or still any signs of life. Neither was found, so at first I assumed that Azazel was disintegrated. But when I examined you...I looked into your blood cells to see if there was any change in the Devil Gene that you possessed. Jin…" the doctor pauses and takes off his glasses. He rubs his weathered hand on his forehead and sighs. "This is complicated and I'm not sure it's something you want to hear."

"Damn it this isn't about what I do and do not want to hear. It's what I _need_ to hear. So suck up and tell me!" Jin exclaims. Dr. Bosconovitch looks at him with a newfound defiance like he plans to make the news feel like a hard slap in the face.

"The Devil Gene never left your body. And if that's something you're already aware of, then you probably don't know that it has _increased_. You didn't just kill Azazel. You absorbed his power, his life force, and added it to your own. There is no telling what you're capable of now."

Lars and Nina look at each other with odd glances, then back at Jin. He just looks ahead at Dr. Bosconovitch, taking in the words. He knew the Devil Gene was a stubborn power to have, but this is the first time he's ever known about increasing his power. Nina speaks up.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I've been out of sorts for almost half a year trying to sort this data out. There's no going around it."

Lars sighs. "Well whatever the case may be, there's more to worry about than just this. Now Jin, you can't just sit here and hide. Unfortunately, you're going to have to take action soon enough."

Jin sweeps the sheets from his body and sits up on the side of the bed, completely naked. Lars and Bosconovitch looks away but Nina simply hands him a pair of gray sweatpants. When or how she got those was beyond anyone's knowledge.

"If you're suggesting that I open up another Tournament," he says while pulling the pants over his waist, "you're wasting your time." Nina scoffs. "That won't be a problem, Kazama." She tosses a pamphlet right next to him on the bed and the color drains from Jin's face. On the pamphlet is an invitation for the next King of Iron Fist tournament.

"That one's yours. Nina and I have one as well. As far as I'm concerned, we're the first to get these. There's also been word of a new list of fighters coming along to compete as well as the old ones. We don't know who's sent the invitations out though," Lars says. "For all we know Kazuya could be behind it."

"But how can he when he doesn't even have the G Corporation?" Nina asks.

Jin walks away from the bed and strides towards the door like he hasn't been in a coma for 6 months. "Heihachi is dead and my powers are increased. Right now let's just assume that anything is possible. Whether this is a trap or not, I could care less. I've got questions that need to be answered. I just need to find who I need to ask them to."

"And you think this tournament will do that for you?" Nina asks. Jin nods. "It's worth a shot. I don't care about taking chances anymore."

"Jin…," says Dr. Bosconovitch. "You must consider your powers. They've grown immensely. The places that you've brought destruction upon have been spending these last six months trying to rebuild and start anew. I don't know what people will say or do in regards to you being alive, but I suggest that you don't get yourself far too involved in this tournament. I fear that with the events that have already taken place, the worst may still be yet to come and it would be terrible you had something to do with it once again." He walks up to Jin and places a hand on his shoulder. "By all means, do look for answers but do not involve more lives in the process. We will have to spend the rest of the year getting you ready. But as soon as you're on your own...heed these words. I cannot stress that enough."

"So i guess we all need to be getting ourselves prepared then," Lars says. Jin doesn't look back to anyone or even responds. He heaves out a heavy sigh and says "I know." He leaves the room, separating himself from the only three people who know of this new change in him. He pauses in the hallway only to remember the dream...or vision that he had with that mysterious woman. He can only believe that going to this tournament is bringing out more than just himself from the shadows.

'_This is far from heaven woman. Far from it.'_

_**And that's a wrap! I kinda felt unsure of what to put throughout some of this chapter but I hung through, so I hope you guy like it! The next chapter is yet to come!**_


	4. Chapter 3: New Faces, Same Game

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Tekken characters mentioned in this story...unfortunately.**_

**Chapter 3: New Players, Same Game**

_3 years later_

As the next few years went by, Jin, Lars, Nina and Eddy prepared themselves for the upcoming tournament. During that time none of them had conversed about who may have been behind the opening of the seventh tournament, but no doubt it was and still running through their minds. Jin made sure to keep track of the news as the months passed, grateful that word of his disappearance had ceased. However, it was expected by some for him to show up at the next fight. Despite his rage on the world, everyone enjoyed his fighting. On the stage, on the screen, Jin was merely entertainment for the world. And seeing how taking chances were no longer his concern, if it was a fight they wanted from him, he was and is willing to give it to them.

Jin knows that someone other than the Mishima Zaibatsu is aware that he's still alive, and the tournament is simply to get him out of hiding. Nevertheless, he can't shake off the uncontrollable feeling that there is so much more that he should know by now that he doesn't. Ever since his last seizure, he's progressed in ways that was unusual even to him. And the more he keeps pondering about the dream he had of that mysterious woman in the red cloak, remembering every word and touch, the more he comes to conclusion that it was no dream, but a vision. Or possibly even telepathy. Whichever the situation, the woman undoubtedly _called _to him and spurned him into consciousness. That's all that was certain.

Dr. Bosconovitch also spent the time keeping watch on Jin should any new _development_ show from the Devil Gene. The only evidence of its prowess was his unbelievable increase in strength. Jin was notorious for sending his opponents in the ring off in stretchers but this time he has enough strength to sweep through an entire army of Jacks.

And he still wouldn't break a sweat.

Everyone didn't know whether to fear this new power, or to fear the person wielding it. They wouldn't think so much of it if Jin wasn't training like he was out for more blood. They know to stay out of his way when his mind is set on something. The question is what exactly is going on through his mind. Ever since he woke up and heard the news, he'd been more silent and spaced out than before. Any more spaced out than that and everyone would think that he's died...permanently.

_London, England 6 months later_

Time passes by swiftly and soon enough Jin and the others have already departed to the location of this year's tournament on a jet plane;the chopper would've given more of a dramatic entrance, something they all wished to avoid. During their trip, Lars, Nina and Eddy had conversed their plan of actions once they arrived. Their goal was to gain more information of what could be happening behind the scenes of the tournament. No one would know that their roles before this coming year have changed. Jin, however, remained silent the entire time. He gazed outside the window of their large chopper with an ominous stare, once again in his thoughts. He did his best to hide the fact that his mind was victim to even more visions and callings, only this time they didn't land him with more convulsions and seizures. Just numerous headaches.

He saw the same woman again and again, beckoning him. It wasn't anything lustful; it was clear she wasn't there for that, but her tone and appeal to his mind felt like they had a connection. Strange enough, Jin was starting to feel waves of nostalgia hit him every time he heard her voice. He began to dread the thought of him becoming insane, so he never spoke to anyone of these visions and tried his best to ignore the anonymous female. Unfortunately, it was much easier for Jin to avoid talking to his companions than to avoid listening to her words.

The jet plane lands on a field a good distance away from where the tournament and hotel they are supposed to reside in is located. Everything is coated in a thick sheet of snow, and the cold hits the group instantly as the doors open for the. As soon as the group lands onto London's grounds, Jin can't ignore the sudden aura that floats around him. No one else can sense it, but he knows that it's there. As Lars and the rest of the group are getting their bags, Jin absently places his hand onto the ground. In an instant, his mind floods with more images that make no sense: a woman's blue dress bellowing in the wind, a pair of holding hands, a group of unknown people celebrating together and then a chrysanthemum flower being held in a soft, pale hand. Jin snatches his hand away and stands back up. He didn't know Lars was watching his actions. He goes up to Jin and places a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Jin looks over his shoulder and shakes his head. "I...I saw something…"

From hearing those words, Eddy and Nina walk up to his side. "What did you see?" Lars inquires. Jin pauses and registers the images in his head. Are they worth telling when even he can't make out the meaning of them? Besides that, he didn't want them getting too involved in his personal reasons for showing up in the first place. So he shakes his head and says "It's nothing. Let's go." He strides off and the rest follow, not asking another question. They catch a taxi nearby and drive the rest of the way to the hotel. They could tell it was just built; there's a "Valeira Grand Opening" sign hanging above the sliding glass doors. The group walks into the large building. They immediately see recognizable faces and discover new ones as well; what looks like an Arabian assassin, a busty and tanned woman with dark shades, a small girl with cat ears for headphones…perhaps Japanese? Couldn't be sure until you ask. Jin knows some of them have already seen him. He looks away from their shocked faces as he goes over to check into the hotel. A small lady with blond hair sits at the check-in desk. She's aware of his presence, but doesn't look up as Jin approaches her.

"Hello welcome to the Valeira! Are you and your companions participating in the tournament?" she asks in a cheery, thick Russian accent. "Yes", Jin replies. He can already feel the annoyance creeping in on him. "We'll be taking three rooms."

"Jin, I think it would be best to stay together-"

"And we will. Just...not in the same room. I prefer my privacy. And I don't need trouble." Lars goes silent. The Devil Gene is mostly capable of showing its worst behavior at night. Which is the reason why Dr. Bosconovitch didn't want him leaving the Zaibatsu in the first place. He only refused sealing him inside a prison to ensure his safety as well as others because should Jin try to escape, he could do irrevocable damage in the process. But imagine what he can do to a single hotel…

The receptionist still doesn't look up from her computer. "Wonderful! Give me just a moment while I find a few rooms for you all. And I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that the Valeira holds more room an reservation than any other hotel here in London! This hotel even includes new dojo's and other attractions just for the satisfaction of the competitors to guarantee an enjoyable stay during the tournament. " Jin can tell that this woman has most likely told these same words to perhaps fifty other fighters before he came through. Although energetic, her words sound rehearsed and robotic. As she continues peering at the computer screen before her, Jin turns away and studies some of the people he's fought with before. He makes out details that most may not pay attention to but can either serve as an advantage or disadvantage to the fighters themselves. Lei Wulong, the cop who was trying to track Jin down, walks with a very unnoticeable limp on his left leg. Perhaps from an injury while on the job. Lili's new pair of fighting gloves: they appear thicker and rougher than her last dainty pair, obviously to increase the damage inflicted onto her opponents. Weak and a cheater. The muscles that are starting to appear more from Xiaoyu's arms...Xiaoyu?

Jin turns away quickly to avoid catching her attention. He can tell she's trained harder than before, but her innocent manner is still there. No doubt she's thought of Jin over the past few years. If she were to see him now, she would make a scene. As dear of a friend she is to him, she's annoying and loud. And to be in contact with him now would result in a grim outcome for the small Chinese girl.

The receptionist lights up but her eyes remain on the screen."Ah! Here we are! Forgive me please. A lot of fighters and spectators have reserved rooms for the tournament this year, and I believe only more will show up. Now, will it just be you paying for these rooms?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Now may I have your names please?"

Jin exhales calmly, doing his best not to show his irked attitude towards the annoying woman. She's already taken forever searching for a room in a hotel which is claimed to "hold more rooms and reservation than any hotel in London." When he was at work, Jin would fire anyone on the spot who couldn't stand up to their claims on getting their work done to a satisfactory level. This woman wouldn't last thirty minutes under his wing.

"The three behind me are Lars Alexandersson, Eddy Gordo, and Nina Williams."

"Ooooh few of the best I hear!" says the receptionist with a giggle as she types in their names. "And yours sir?"

"Jin Kazama."

Upon hearing his name, the receptionist immediately stops typing and goes rigid. She slowly looks up and finally makes eye contact with the Jin. Her eyes go wide. She opens her mouth to speak until Jin shoots her a look that warns her to chose her next words wisely.

"O-of course you are…" she involuntarily begins to stammer.

"Problem?" Jin simply asks. The receptionist is sweating.

"N-not at all! I just...we just didn't expect to see you here for the next tournament…you know with the news and-"

"I'm well aware of what's been said."

"Oh I-I didn't mean to offend you sir! I was just-"

"Curious? Well stop."

"I'm very sorry we just thought you were-"

"I don't care."

"Yes...umm, are you here to-"

"Do your job."

Too flustered to argue, the receptionist nods and fumbles for the keys on the wall behind her and looks beside her for any of her coworkers who could possibly save her. Unfortunately, they are either gone on minding their own business. Something she should've done. She wearily places the keys on the counter in front of him. Jin takes them and strides off with the group following him. "Enjoy your stay!" the receptionist calls back, but her voice is far away to Jin. His attention is brought to something else. He doesn't make it far to the elevators before he halts at the sight before him.

Time seems to slow down as a group of very unfamiliar individuals, a man and three women, enter the building. Even Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law, two apparent goofballs of the tournament, go into dead silence as they pass by. At the front of the group is a tall and muscular man, pale of skin with platinum white hair tied back into a long braid while leaving a few strands out to frame his perfect face. His silver eyes are gentle, yet fierce as they keep a straight gaze. He sports a gray fur coat and black Giorgio Armani dress shoes, yet his hands are completely bare. However, like the rest of him, they're perfect in spite of the cold.

The woman strutting beside him as if the world is already wrapped around her finger, is very contrasting compared to her male companion. She wears a white Louis Vuitton dress that goes just above her knees, hugs her curves, and does little to keep her breasts from bouncing even a tad, covered by a white fur coat and white Gucci heels. Her red hair and lightly tanned skin accentuate her auburn eyes that carry a devilish glow. Her attention turns towards Jin, who maintains an ominous gaze yet is frozen on the spot. Something inside him is telling him that he knows her for sure.

The woman smirks with those familiar pink lips that were seen in Jin's "dream" and whispers something to the white haired male beside her. He keeps his gaze forward, but acknowledges the woman's statement as his hard expression becomes a little softer. Jin sees him nod and mouth a sentence .

One of the women behind him, a young girl shortest of them all with short berry-colored hair faded to a light blue at the bottom, walks next to the red headed female who whispers something to her. Soon after, the girl skips ahead and out of sight. Her light blue jumpsuit billows like a flag as she passes through. The only one left behind the two peoples is a woman clad in a white hooded cloak. She keeps her head down out of sight as if to hide her appearance. She looks like an angelic prisoner walking behind the pair until she places her lace-clothed hand on the shoulder of the man in front. Jin spots the similarity within their complexions and their equal heights. He immediately assumes that they are somehow related from those small details.

The trio stop walking altogether and the unknown woman brings her face to the male's ear. She stays there for a few seconds, and the man motions for one of the receptionists who're already standing for their beck and call. They speed to them and almost trip as they reach the hooded female. She then says something to him and he nods, then rushes forward with a few more employees. The three then continue walking off until they are out of sight. The lobby soon returns to its liveliness but is dampened by the cold feeling the group left behind.

"Who are those people?" Eddy asks the still baffled Russian receptionist with unmistakable interest. "No doubt they're here for the fight."

"Oh, they're competing!" She chimes. "They're among our newest fighters of this year's tournament as well as the Valeira's special guests. We are honored to have them here."

"What have they done?" Lars adds.

"Well, they've funded to build our Valeira. They also hold a very memorable and sacred locale here in London. Along with that, even though their performance is clearly not displayed as much, I hear they are very worthy competitors."

"Ahhhh…" both men say in unison.

Nina walks to Jin's side, looking off into at the direction of his gaze. "What's wrong?" she asks. It's understandable for her inquire that question; his skin turned two shades whiter.

"I-"

"JIIIN!" comes a very familiar voice. Jin cringes as the color involuntarily returns to his face. He doesn't prepare himself for the rash and sudden approach known as "Xiaoyu's hug". Either he let himself stand in one place for too long for her to assume it is him or his hood has done very little to keep unwanted attention at bay.

Xiaoyu runs to Jin, her eyes glistening with tears. She stops when she is only a foot from his body. Her eyes look up to his in hope.

"Jin...is it you…?"

Jin nods curtly, and he has little time to brace himself as Xiao hugs his abdomen tightly. She has definitely gotten stronger. He notices also how her hair has gotten longer as it has taken the usual ponytails but with a long curl at each end. Her signature orange is there, yet a darker shade of orange is in play, adding to her maturity at least a bit. She wears black leggings underneath that cover her legs completely.

"I thought you were dead...I thought you were dead…" she whispers over and over again between sobs into his chest. Jin can only put his arms around her. He didn't want her to have anything to do with him, but that doesn't mean he can't return a gesture of compassion at least once.

She finally releases him and wipes her eyes. Silence follows for a few minutes as Xiaoyu fidgets to herself, finding the right words to say. She knows he's changed. But as she opened her mouth to speak, another receptionist comes over and breaks the silence.

"If I may show you to your rooms?"

Jin looks at Xiaoyu with pleading eyes peeking through his hood. She looks at the trio behind him as they appear confused yet amused at the sight. Xiaoyu gets the hint and starts to blush madly at the scene she's caused on herself.

"Right...I-I'll see you later on...there's so much to talk about….bye!"

She sprints off without looking back and Jin mentally dismisses the guilt building inside him. He could tell that she tried to put her feelings behind her, but seeing him after so long brought them back. Xiaoyu was dear to Jin, but his heart was never there for her to have, no matter how much she wanted it. She knew this, but knowing her youth and her feelings, she couldn't help herself.

Jin and the crew reside in the 19th floor of the hotel, a good distance from one of the dojos set aside for the fighters to train. The receptionist shows Lars, Nina and Eddy to their rooms and Jin is left to be shown to his room. The receptionist opens the door and Jin is greeted by a light aroma of roses. Near the door is a marble vase with black roses. Jin looks them over and raises a brow.

"Compliments of the Valeira and our guests", the receptionist says. Jin continues to scour the room, impressed by its taste. The sheets are gray silk with black leaves embroidered in them, while the pillows are a pitch black with a dull shine to them. The floor is solid white marble, like the vase, and the desk and dressers are black cherrywood. There is a pair of sliding glass doors that lead to a large balcony outside with a pool in the center surrounded by small trees that are adorned with with small white flowers. And if Jin is correct, he can see steam rising from the pool. Must be a jacuzzi as well.

"I hope everything is to your liking sir", the receptionist adds after patiently watching Jin's observation of your room. "It's fine", Jin replies. The receptionist gives a faint smile and hands jin a small white envelope.

"An invitation?" Jin asks. The receptionist nods. "It is for tomorrow night's performance from some of the incoming fighters. A ball is to follow, compliments of the one who announced the tournament."

Jin looks up cautiously. "Who exactly announced this tournament."

"No one knows quite yet." That is all the receptionist says before leaving and closing the door behind him. "Enjoy your stay."

Jin only stares out of the balcony. It leaves a wonderful view of the city below, but it isn't enough to bribe him from the one thing he keeps thinking about since he left the lobby. It isn't the freezing and alluring appeal of the quartet that keeps him uneasy. It's the redhead...he didn't mean to look, but on her left breast...although it was covered well enough for anyone else not to notice, its presence _screamed _at Jin. It was then that for him it became too hard to miss and because of that he wished he could unsee what he'd just witnessed. The woman had a tattoo gracefully nestled there on the bust of her torso…

A tattoo that looked just like the one on Jin's shoulder.

Jin tears open the envelope in his hand. A black card slips out, stitched with white letters.

_Jin Kazama, _

_We are pleased to invite you to the Valeira. We do hope that you find what you're looking for here, if not death…_

_-A.Y._

This card must be one of a kind.

_**And that's all! I know this chapter is much longer; I had writer's block for a bit, led by even more frustration over what to write once I was **_**off **_**writer's block. I managed to pull through though, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one will be soon to come. Much love!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Lady in a Mask

_**A/N:**_ '_thoughts'_

"**Devil Jin dialogue"**

"Regular dialogue"

_Flashbacks_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Tekken characters mentioned in this story..unfortunately. **_

**Chapter 4: Lady in a Mask**

_He's pushed to the soft grass once again and a grunt passes through his lips as he rubs the crown of his head. She towers above him in that sweet giggle she always does when the boy attempts to display an act of strength for his age. Jin was only 7; he wasn't expected to be that strong. Not to Jun. _

_She fails to smother her laughter as she helps her son up to his feet. "Not bad, not bad love", she says. "You've improved very well throughout these past few months. I'm proud of you." _

_Jin pouts and kicks the dust angrily as tears threaten to make an exit from his brown eyes. "I'll never be as good as you, kasa. I keep slipping up every time! I'm too weak-"_

"_Shush. You'll be as good as you were meant to be Jin." She says. "The only thing preventing you from doing more than what you have done is the doubt you carry within yourself. You musn't overexert yourself at the age that you are. And you shouldn't feel bad! You're doing far better than I expected from you right now. Sometimes you should take the time to acknowledge your accomplishments." _

"_But...I want to protect kasa…I can't do it if I keep getting swept off my feet!"_

_Jun cups Jin by his chin and looks into his eyes. Her gaze alone eases Jin and his sobbing is ceased. "Love...sometimes in order to succeed, you must fail. There is a lesson within each mistake and flaw. Your goal is to seize it and use it to better yourself. Remember that." Her gaze is stern but gentle. Jin sniffs and nods with a smile on his face. His mother always knew what to say. Always._

_She gives the boy a tender kiss on the nose as a cold breeze flows past the 's gaze shifts to the distant fields nearby their remote cabin within the forest. He sees a white figure far out with billowing white tracks of hair blowing to the side. Jun stands straight with a somber gaze and gestures Jin into the house. _

xXx

Jin repeatedly throws a series of punches and kicks at the dull sandbag with reckless abandon. This should be the fifth time in a row that memories of his mother prevent the man from having a good night's rest. He didn't even change into his signature fighting pants and gauntlets; he just left in his pajama pants. His first fight is a week and a half away but with the way he keeps himself up in the early hours of the morning, spending the time trying annihilating something so inanimate, the more worn out he's bound to be.

To increase his stress, the Devil within him had began to stir and beckon him after years of silence. However, instead of the usual cooing of the unwelcome voice to commit his usual diabolic deeds, he speaks with an almost desperate desire for someone. He rasps nonsense constantly into Jin's mind, but there is one thing he continues to say as it leaves an unbearable strain in his brain.

"**She's here, she's here…"**

Jin lets out a strained yell as he delivers the final kick to the punching bag. He backs away from it and doubles over to catch his breath. It's too early in the morning, the training room is deserted and everyone is more than likely to still be sleeping. No one could possibly notice that one fighter is still awake at such an ungodly hour to train, right?

Wrong.

Jin can hear the small steps coming from the opening of the room. He stands straight and looks toward the footsteps. All of a sudden, his cold expression and frustrated appearance quickly dissolves as he recognizes the petite young female standing before him so timidly.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Xiaoyu asks with a sheepish smile. Jin exhales and forms a small smile himself. "Guess not." He sits down on the wooden floorboards and rests his arms above his knees. He faces the large window that makes up an entire wall of the small dojo, giving an incredible view of the city underneath the moonlight. Xiaoyu slowly steps up beside him, then sits down as well, legs crossed and hands pressed together. She too, is dressed in sleepwear, taking on an oversized T-shirt and shorts. Her hair is left down with slight curls at the edges.

They sit in an awkward silence and let the minutes pass uncomfortably. While Xiaoyu keeps her gaze on the window, Jin takes the time to look her over. He's never seen her like this. She always looks so bubbly and cheerful, even on the day she saw him again after three years. But this time she's calm, lucid. To see her makes Jin wonder what exactly is coursing through her mind.

"Sorry about my outburst earlier by the way", she says suddenly. Jin answers with a simple. "Hmm." He was trying his best to forget that moment. He knows she meant well, but he couldn't help becoming a little angry and embarrassed...at himself. Just for letting himself be caught.

"Something told me you weren't trying to be seen but I just...couldn't help myself I guess. Sorry."

For some reason, Jin finds the urge to do something to make the atmosphere less heavier of the awkwardness. He takes a head and pats the top of her head, like he used to do when they were in high school. Xiaoyu jumps at the sudden action, then relaxes as a blush covers her apple cheeks. Jin starts to remember why he never really liked her the way she did him: she was so easy to read, and far too vulnerable for him to tolerate. He withdraws and continues looking forward.

"It's fine. I could only assume you were worried." He faces her and gives her a small smile. "You've grown." Xiaoyu's blush intensifies and she registers his words with an impish grin. "Well I know you didn't expect me to just sit around for three years without training. Grandpa Jinrei would scold me."

Upon hearing the old master's name, Jin asks, "How is he?" Xiaoyu doesn't respond; she doesn't have to as the answer speaks through her body language. Her blush is diminished, and her hair obscures her small face as her hands clasp together tightly. Jin grimaced.

"I'm sorry." He says nothing else about the subject. More silence.

"You know…" she starts again, still looking down at her hands. "I almost didn't expect you to show up at this tournament. I really thought you were gone...those past few years in spent training in order to forget everything that happened. To forget you…" She looks up to the ceiling, using so much effort to keep the tears in. "But seeing you again...I can't help but feel happy...and sad. I've tried so hard to become the big girl I've always wanted to be...so that...you would…"

Jin didn't realize that he was slightly leaning, piqued to hear what she has to say. However, she doesn't finish. She shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes before they fall. She jumps up, surprising Jin with her newfound energy, and heads for the door so that he doesn't see the pain still latched onto her face.

'_Why do I let this happen to me over and over again?'_ Is her only thought. She takes a deep breath and turns to Jin on one heel. "I'll see you at the performance", she says with a fake smile. With that she rushes out of the training room. Jin is aware of the pain; even after all these years, she's never stopped letting her feelings reverberate from within. The answers were and still are painfully obvious to the young raven's eye. The only thing is, and what scares him, is that unlike unlike before, he felt nothing, and still does. No guilt, no sorrow for her emotional tribulations.

Just the impatience to get the conversation over with. To end the discomfort.

xXx

"Seeing you in another suit brings back memories", Nina teases as she pins the bun on top of her hair in place. Jin called her in just as she finished getting dressed for the night's event. She ended up with a simple one-strapped silver dress that stops just above her knees, a pearl necklace and silver strap heels.

In honesty, Jin didn't want any of the three involving themselves in his personal affair of finding the truth behind his visions and the Devil Gene itself. In fact, he didn't want them to come to the tournament to watch and help him at all. But knowing their unusual willingness to help, the only assignment given is to find out who was in charge of commencing this tournament and why.

Jin scoffs at the playful gesture as he adjusts his jacket. "Memories that only need to be forgotten. Remember, I want you to keep an eye out for anything that could relate to who's behind all of this, especially if there's something that I miss."

"Yeah, yeah I know", she replies, waving her hand off at Jin. She turns to the side in front of the tall mirror, observing her curves within the dress. It is barely a moment though when her expression looks troubled. "It's strange."

"What is?" Jin asks.

"Anna-not that I care about the bitch-but I expected her to still be around after Kazuya's disappearance, no doubt looking for another side that offers power, money, and of course", she adds bonelessly, "a huge cock to shove up her ass."

Jin suppresses a mild chuckle and walks up to her. "It's obvious how you still feel about her. But is there something that you're implying with this?"

"Perhaps that things no longer seem the same knowing that a Mishima hasn't opened the tournament. For all I know I can be wrong. Something just doesn't feel right is all. We'll find out soon enough though, right?"

"Yeah…"Jin says. "Remind Lars and Eddy to keep a lookout as well."

The pair leave the room to meet the two men at the elevators and down to the location of the performance. They are greeted by the hotel's employees who waste no time leading them to the extravagant corridor. The walls give off a creamy and polished shine, and red satin curtains adorn them. Fighters and speculators have already began to fill up the seats, yet some of the fighters have not shown up. Most likely they are taking part in the performance. According to Lars, this welcoming performance is more of an advanced talent show as representation from few of the competitors. Apparently the Valeira wants to take the time to also show the "beauty" of the cultures participating within the fight and not just the violence itself. Nina almost choked on her wine the night before with laughter; she never takes bullshit seriously.

Jin sits near the front of the auditorium while Lars takes a seat near the back and Nina on the balcony. Eddy seats himself a few seats down the same row as Jin. Just as the young man is about to sit down, an all too familiar voice calls him out.

"Didn't expect your ass to show back up here again Kazama. I see you're still looking for a fight."

Jin smirks before he turns towards the hot headed Korean. Who else could have been? Although just about all the fighters here would love nothing more than display that their strength can parallel Jin's, or even excel it, none have shown it. All except Hwoarang.

"Finally decided to get rid of that ridiculous flame on your head I see. You look much calmer", Jin says, referring to the man's jet black hair that now replaces his usual fiery red hair. Along with that is an eyepatch covering his left eye. Most likely from causing trouble again.

Hwoarang snorts. "And I see you've decided to keep that ducktail in yours asshole."

"I've nothing to hide."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks an irritated Hwoarang.

"Nothing, except the simple fact that I could care less about who's disturbed by my appearance here. By all means, if you or anyone else is willing to eliminate me from this tournament, then be my guest." His voice is loud enough for some of the fighters nearby to hear but Jin's remains casual and uncaring. However, Hwoarang's usual attitude isn't as ferocious as it's always been. He continues to scowl at Jin but seconds later, instead of the expected ranting and cursing, Hwoarang throws a mischievous grin.

"Well I appreciate the invitation. But if it ain't me Kazama, I know someone here's gonna be able to beat that cockiness out of your ugly mug."

He strides off, waving carelessly. "See ya in the ring."

Jin won't give off the awful fact that he's thrown off, even slightly, by this new behavior coming from his rival. Just what happened to everyone else he knew over these three years?

Jin sits down as the lights fade down. A strong but weathered down man emerges from the curtains in a crisp white suit and flashes a wide-toothed grin as a single light beams on him.

"Good evening fellow KOIF fighters!" He booms in a voice far too exaggerated. His British accent only enhances the dramatic-ness. "I do hope you are enjoying your stay here at the wonderful Valeira! I know you all are just as excited as I am to get into the ring and slug it out but the hotel has decided to treat you with a little _culture_. Yes, ladies and gentleman, tonight we would like to present a diverse and marvelous performance given by some of your fellow competitors to show there's not just the fight in you, but also the beauty that comes with your various styles."

Jin is sure he hears a chuckle somewhere in the balcony.

"And now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce our first performance! Coming from Brazil-you all know this lovely woman-with her fiery and graceful Capoeira, the beautiful Christie Montiero!" The auditorium erupts with howls and whistles as the curtains draw back and Christie makes her appearance as she leaps in with flawless backflips and twirls. She leaves much to the imagination as she dons herself in a sequined bra top with matching bottoms, adorned with glitter and feathers protruding from her hair, arms and legs. She resembles a peacock with the mixes of blues and greens, prancing about on the stage surrounded by other women as they take on warmer shades of reds and oranges. Jin looks down the row to Eddy, who in spite of himself and the past, smiles at her performance. A strange pang of guilt hits Jin as he faces Christie once more. She's always been an outgoing and charismatic young woman. Even after her master and grandfather died, she remained strong. Even when Eddy left, she remains strong. Yet her body moves with such passion, more than what's seen on the ring. She can only handle so much pain before she's had enough. The only _beauty_ seen in her performance is the way she uses her body to not fight like it is meant to do in the tournament, but to let go of that pain which keeps her put. Her dance is a cry, a ranting, that she will not be subdued by any corruption.

If Jin was ever ever able to do the same, he would not feel so envious the way he does now.

After Christie is finished with her dance, she's followed by many other fighters, some old, some new. The small girl with the cat ears did a stupendous display of street dancing, while Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix show off their own bouts of talents as well. Lei Wulong performs his snake-like routines but in a dance-like fashion, and Xiaoyu even gives her own little show as she does flips and juggles with her beloved Panda. The smile on her face would have been believable if it wasn't for the glint of sadness in her eyes. Jin scours the auditorium as the performances go on, hoping to find anything leading to what brought him and everyone else here. His search becomes more desperate as the Devil Jin inside starts rasping the same words again.

"**She's here you fool...she's **_**here.**_"

At that point Jin decides to speak to the Devil in his mind. '_Who is here? Who?!'_

"**She...our opposite...she's **_**here.**_"

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_

"**She's here you idiot and yet you refuse to see her. Look…" **

The next performance has ended and the host stops to the stage once again. "I hope you've all enjoyed our heart-stopping performances. I know I have. But," he says, standing up straight like a soldier while pointing up his finger, "we've saved our best for last! The performers you are about to see come from a long, yet unknown line of fighters. Their grace, beauty and strength only add to the mysteriousness of these new competitors. So please, put your hands together for the lovely ladies of Yukimura!" the auditorium briefly goes into a roar of more claps and yells before it goes into dead silence. Everything goes black, including the stage. Moments later, a figure, clad in red transparent cloths, slowly makes her way to the foot of the stage. A dark and sultry tune begins to play, and the woman sways her hips to the music. She unwraps the cloth, revealing a dark red laced figure underneath. Her unmistakable beauty and nonchalant expression only has the men within the first few rows leaning closer with desire. As the music intensifies, the woman's body moves with more force and sensuality. Her dark red hair flows left in right in silky waves along with the cloth that she drags along with her.

She's the same woman that Jin saw in the lobby the other day. The one with the Devil Gene tattoo on her bosom.

She holds the cloth up in front of her for a few seconds before yanking it away, revealing another young woman just as beautiful. Her short multi-colored hair takes on a shade of mahogany fading to black at the bottom instead of the sky blue that she once had. She wears the same dark laced outfit as her companion. Both move in a routine and grace that is unfamiliar to the audience, but it doesn't stop everyone from being reeled. Red moths and sparks emerge from the cloths, surrounding the ladies in their dance. One of them land on the nose of a lady in the first row before it dissolves into a mist of sparks, leaving a faint scent of roses.

"**She's found us…" **

Jin doesn't answer back. He remains transfixed on the performance, almost expecting what is to come next. He can feel a power opposite to his, ready to emerge despite the effort to conceal itself until then. The two women join in the middle of the stage and embrace. They, the moths and the cloths explode into a cloud of dark red. The entire audience is aghast with fear and interest. The mumble their confusion and surprise to themselves before they notice the cloud fading to a bright shade of snow. It is whipped away by a large white cloth, no longer revealing the two women, but only one. Her body is graced with thick white lace as her face is covered by a white iridescent mask, illuminating colors as the stage light shines down on it. Her hair is the same platinum white as the man who was seen the other day as well. She begins to dance on her own, waving the cloth around her as sparks continue to fly. Like a single white flame.

Like a white phoenix.

Despite the distance, the woman's eyes make her way to Jin's as if she was seeking him out. Her gaze bears into him and soon he realizes that the Devil Jin is trying to respond.

"**She's found me." **

She is seeking him out as well.

The woman spins, sending the cloth in a circular motion as well. White moths fly forth and make their way onto the audience. A few of them go in Jin's direction and before he can react, they hit his eyes. The sparks block his vision for a second and as he wipes them from his eyes, he isn't met with the same view as before.

The music has stopped and the dark auditorium is empty. Not a single person is there, except him.

Him, the masked dancer and the smothering silence.

Jin looks up to the stage and realizes that the woman has stopped dancing. She stands there, completely still, the thin fabrics looming around her like calm ocean waves. The seduction and charm in her eyes is replaced with glints of anger. Jin stands up in his seat but just before he can speak, a burning sensation etches inside his body. He suddenly morphs into Devil Jin, after having been dormant in so long. Never has Jin been unable to control his transformations like this. It's far too sudden. He reaches a clawed hand to the angelic figure before him and whispers "**I'm so sorry…"**

The woman is quiet for seconds on end before she speaks, her voice filling the entire auditorium. Had she not been angry, her voice would send chilling waves of ecstasy through his being. Instead, they only left shivers of guilt that Jin can not bring himself to understand.

"I warned you of this."

Devil Jin drops his hand and calls to her this time. Once booming with prowess and confidence, his distorted voice is more desperate and pleading.

"**This was not my doing!" **

The anger leaves the woman's eyes. A tear runs down the cheek of her mask.

"You should've listened to me. Already you are manipulated as the primordial chaos has sought to erase you."

"**What must I do? How can you forgive me?" **

The cloths surrounding the woman freeze in place, and the woman reaches for her mask. As soon as she takes it off of her face, instead of seeing her face, Jin, or Devil Jin, is blinded by white light that fills his vision completely. He pulls his arm over his eyes as the woman states her final words.

"Release yourself from the blinding logic you've used to guide yourself and _seek me out_."

…

"Hey..."

…

"Hey, you ok? Hope that sparkle didn't get buried into your eye…" says a voice beside him. A woman sitting next to him glances worriedly as she is clapping, like the rest of the audience. Jin removes his arm and realizes that the performance is over, the woman is long gone and the auditorium is to its usual self. However, the woman's words remain in his head: _Release yourself...seek me out. _

The confusion is at an all-time high for the young man, and perhaps for the first time, he looks to his own Devil Gene for an answer.

'_What the hell was that about?'_

He never answers.

Jin leaves the auditorium and goes back to his room, not waiting for those he came in with, exchanges his suit for jogging pants and a hoodie, and goes for a run through the tracks surrounding the hotel, not caring once about the frost hitting him to the bone. The chill was already in him before he even left.

Jin is never the kind of individual that didn't take caution of their surroundings. Yet, the young man keeps running, so lost in thought, pleading with the Devil Gene and replaying the dancer's words over and over again in his head, he remains oblivious to the person watching him from the top of the hotel. Her red lips grin sadistically and a sick pleasure brings moist between her legs as she feeds off the sight of the troubled and lost man.

She brings a hand to her ear and speaks in a low, seductive tone.

"I've found him...oh yes I'm sure of it," she says as her eyes glow a bright red. When Anna used to look down on Jin as she spied him for Kazuya, she would simply lick her lips and a spark of playfulness would fill her eyes just considering the young raven's handsome resemblance to the man she worked for. Now, something deeper and darker about the young man brims her thoughts. She's no longer the same Anna who enjoyed simple sex and attention. She's become the Anna that enjoys the fear and chaos of others. It brings a quivering sensation to her lower region quicker and far more intense than anything else. As she gazes down at Jin's features beneath his hoodie, she bites her lips. She can already see how the Devil Gene has changed, and perhaps in a way that would benefit her new _boss_.

She turns to exit from the roof, swaying her hips side to side and hums joyfully. Her job so far is done.

And she would get a good fuck for her success.

xXx

_**A/N: And that's all! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's really been bugging me lately because I've been caught in a hiatus with my drawings and I had problems figuring out how I was gonna finish this story. I'm just glad I saw it through and I hope I can say the same thing for the next chapters to come because I reaaaaaaaly want to finish this. Reviews and suggestions/critiques are welcome, so please leave a comment or two. Until then, my little grasshoppers...**_


End file.
